


War Boy

by colorfulwatcher



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, BROTP where have you been?, Gen, Military, Song Fic #25
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9128281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulwatcher/pseuds/colorfulwatcher
Summary: Edo confronts Yugo after telling him his orders from the higher ups.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OMG! I am living today with making an OTP fic and now my rare BROTP fic. 
> 
> *plays 'Some Nights' by Fun*

Yugo was sitting on the top of some concrete stairs. 

“Haaa.” Yugo sighed as he pressed the can of ginger ale into his mouth, lazily taking sips from it.

“Yugo!” Yugo heard the familiar voice of his superior. He did not turn but could feel his steps as he approached him from behind. Yugo looked toward the scenery in front of him with buildings and the setting sun as the sky was turning yellow to signal the natural phenomena. 

“Do you have any idea how hard it was to locate you?” Edo asked as he approached the other. Yugo did not respond, still irritated at the early news he had given him. At his silence, Edo sighed as he placed his right hand in front of his forehead. Yugo felt as Edo came closer and approached his left side. He sat down while still maintaining some distance. 

“You here to tell me some more of your lies?” Yugo questioned, not looking at him. Edo did not respond staring at the shining orb that was slowly descending. At not hearing a response from his superior, Yugo grit his teeth in anger while trying his best not to look at him. 

“Cause you can go drown in the sea if that’s the case!” Yugo growled at him. Edo knew he was just letting off some of his anger at the current events.

“I don’t control the orders given to me.” Edo responded in a casual manner. Yugo turned his head to him, his face still showing his rage as he looked at those blue eyes that paid him no heed as they stared right into the city.

“If I did, I would not be in this position.” Edo added before turning to face the other. Yugo closed his mouth in a dissatisfied frown as his eyebrows pointed toward his nose in irritation.

“Right, you’d just be my freaking Ultra Boss.” Yugo growled. Edo turned his head away in annoyance.

“Ultra Boss? I already am a boss to your insubordination.” Edo told him. Yugo raised his fists in front of himself before waving them back as he stood from the step, spilling some of his ginger ale in the process. Yugo thought on punching his fist to him but recalled the liquid in his right hand and knew it would just cause more trouble to spill it on him. 

“Don’t mess with me!” Yugo yelled at him as he tilted the can toward Edo.

“I been with you throughout these past two years! Not once did you tell me ‘Quit it Yugo!’” Yugo shouted at him. Edo turned his head to face him as he placed his chin underneath his left hand, in a shrugging manner.

“That does not mean you did not make some faults.” Edo refuted as he sighed.

“Someone else would have done a better job.” Edo admitted. Yugo felt his heart expand in shock. He lowered his head, anticipating another burn from his words. Edo stood up from his place.

“But destiny entrusted you to me.” Edo said. Yugo was surprised to see Edo’s right hand extended toward him.

“Come on.” Edo said. Yugo looked up to see him looking at him with sincere eyes. His heart felt as if it had stopped beating in that one look. Yugo huffed in response as he looked at the hand begrudgingly.

“You expect me to agree to this ludicrous order?” Yugo asked. 

“No. You can always resign from the military.” Edo told him in a bold manner as he closed his eyes. Yugo grit his teeth at that remark. Edo knew that he would not do that! He had nowhere to return to when he left, which was why he stayed in the military. The idea of rebuilding himself as a civilian was always something that scared him from returning, now that Rin was gone. Yugo could feel tears building up in his eyes and he turned away from Edo refusing to let him see his weak side as he stomped away. Edo sighed at seeing his retreating figure.

“This is war boy.” Edo whispered toward the retreating Yugo. It was what they were mainly trained for and could not escape at the moment. Even if his companion would be able to retreat now, it did not mean the same would be said in the battlefield.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WORDS OF THE DAY!!!! (THANK YOU FOR INSPIRING THIS IN ME) 
> 
> Dang it though! I almost made my BROTP upgrade to romantic with this (the haunting images of Edo comforting Yugo with their faces close to each other really weren't helping)

Yugo lay in bed wearing some dark blue shorts with a yellow highlight and a white sleeveless T-shirt staring up at the ceiling as he recalled Edo’s baleful news.

_“The higher ups have declared this a war.” Edo announced during their meeting. Yugo looked at the brahmin with his eyes widening in shock._

_“Wha… that can’t be right?” Yugo said mortified by the news. Edo turned his blue eyes to him and Yugo could sense the disdain in them._

_“What even changed….” Yugo was about to argue when Edo went closer to him._

_“War has been declared soldier!” Edo boldly stated in front of him in an obdurate manner, placing the back of his fists on his hips as he leaned his torso to him. Yugo backed up a little._

_“Whether you like it or not, that will not change! Until there is news from them to contradict this, we are at war.” Edo informed at him. Yugo grit his teeth wanting to argue but he knew from experience that orders from the higher ups were absolute. Unless they gave Edo the news by mistake, which was a very unlikely probability, they were officially in the state of war. Edo pulled his torso back up in a more serious manner._

_“Commander Phoenix” A soldier called out to Edo. Edo turned to the soldier who looked hesitant._

_“The President hasn’t announced it yet.” A soldier said. Edo closed his eyes giving out a frustrated sigh._

_“If you are going to wait for the media in order to take action then I will give you the rest of the day off.” Edo declared before he turned serious to the other soldiers. Some smiled in relief at the news._

_“However, be informed that tomorrow some of you will be deployed.” Edo said as his blue irises glanced at Yugo. Yugo saw the eyes and felt a shiver inside him as he trembled slightly._

_“It’s a lie.” Yugo said trying to deny the news as he raised his fist in protest. Edo heard him and grit his teeth slightly as he clenched a fist._

_“Yugo Norton.” Edo informed him. Yugo felt something inside of him tremble as heat started to surround his chest area._

_“You are one of the fated ones for tomorrow.” Edo informed him._

_‘A lie.’ Yugo thought._

_‘It’s one of your worst lies.’ Yugo thought to himself as he stomped away._

“Thuck thuck.” Yugo heard the sound of someone knocking on the door to his small apartment. He raised himself from the bed placing his bare feet on the floor. He was pretty sure he knew who it was and didn’t bother to change his attire. He placed his left hand on his head shaking it as he closed his eyes, approaching the main door.

“Thuck.” Another knock.

“I’ll be there in a sec.” Yugo announced to the other party. He moved his right hand to the chain lock as he slid the lock out before he turned the lock on the door to the right. Yugo then turned the doorknob as he was greeted by the sight of his commander in his usual grey suit.

“Have an obituary to attend tonight?” Yugo said in a dry manner as he crossed his arms. Edo frowned as he looked at his companion’s dresswear.

“Is that a proper way to greet a guest?” Edo asked as he walked inside. Yugo raised his arms in a shrugging motion.

“Don’t know. Barely get any throughout the months.” Yugo answered.

“Tonight is a special occasion then.” Edo said. Yugo looked at him confused by what he meant.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugo groaned as he aimed toward the darted target. He had missed the previous two but if he could get another chance…

“Tac!” The sound of the plastic ball hitting the darted target.

“We have a winner.” The host in the booth stand announced. Yugo grinned as he raised his left fist in delight.

“Yes!” Yugo said to himself.

“How many times did it take?” Edo snipped. Yugo growled at him. True, it did take him 10 tries but he finally hit a target. Yugo chose the green crocodile plush as his reward. Edo smiled at seeing some of Yugo’s enthusiasm returning. It had been a while since the yeasayer had grinned after he had told him the news of War.

_“Get changed.” Edo ordered him._

_“Huh?” Yugo questioned. He suddenly felt self-conscious as he looked at the clothes he had on._

_“Why?” Yugo asked. He saw as Edo placed his left hand over his mouth area._

_“To go out.” Edo responded. Yugo became baffled. Was his commander just asking him out?_

_“Listen Chief, I don’t know what you are planning...” Yugo started._

_“You heard me boy. We are going out.” Edo said in a bold manner. Yugo blushed suddenly feeling flustered._

_“Uh, Chief I think you’re cool. But I don’t dig other guys.” Yugo responded hesitantly. Edo widened his eyes as he realized what Yugo was assuming. He glared at the other with his left arm raised in protest._

_“This is not a date boy!” Edo yelled ferociously at him, causing Yugo to back up. Edo then closed his eyes as he turned his head to his lower right._

_“It’s a Boy’s Night Out.” Edo decided to clarify. Yugo snickered at Edo’s wording. Edo opened his eyes to look at him seriously and started to blush at his snickers._

_“If that’s the Chief’s order…” Yugo said about to head to his room._

_“No!” Edo yelled at him causing Yugo to stop. He turned to look at Edo._

_“If you are coming with me, it will be of your own volition. I will respect your decision if you decide to turn it down.” Edo informed him. Yugo frowned. He knew this was most definitely a lie. Why would his superior even come to his own home to meet him this late at… Yugo checked the time on the small stove._

_‘7:47.’ Yugo read the small green digital numbers._

‘It would be a lie if I said I came of my own volition.’ Yugo thought as he held crocodile plush. He then grinned.

‘But it was worth it.’ Yugo thought looking at the plush. He might not be able to take it with him tomorrow but it was still his own prize for the night.

“Is there another booth you want a go at?” Edo asked. Yugo shook his head. No, the last thing he wanted was owing Edo some money at the moment, before going to war. He already owed him enough. They walked through the wooden bridge and Yugo’s eyes filled with glee when he spotted… Edo was surprised when Yugo moved forward from his left side as people around them walked by.

“Yugo!” Edo called out.

“Funnel Cakes.” Edo heard him call out with glee. Edo had to sweatdrop at the soldier’s option. He ran to catch up to him and was able to place his right arm on his shoulder.

“You do not know what they put on those things.” Edo scolded him. Yugo turned his head to the right to glance at him showing him his irritation.

“It’s a treat man!” Yugo yelled at him as he moved away going to the area. He then recalled the plush in hand.

“Hold this.” Yugo ordered Edo as he handed him the plush. Edo’s mouth twitched in irritation. He moved his arms and Yugo became surprised when he gripped his right hand on the wrist.

“Hey!” Yugo called out in protest as Edo dragged him.

“I have a better idea.” Edo said taking Yugo by surprise as Edo led him somewhere.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugo stared at Edo with an annoying look, while the other returned the gesture as he sat leaning his left arm on the table and he rested the head on his hand.

“I can’t pay for this!” Yugo finally decided to let out. Edo smirked.

“Is that why you decided to be a grump for the night?” Edo asked. Yugo raised his right arm leaning against the table in protest with his thumb pointed to himself.

“I can take care of myself you know. I know when I reach a limit on spending.” Yugo growled at him. Edo raised himself from the table as he faced Yugo.

“I know that Yugo. This is one of those rare times where you will not have to worry about that.” Edo told him. Yugo gave him a mischievous grin.

“So then I can finally get a new motorbike.” Yugo said in a mocking tone. Edo was intrigued by his request.

“Not a car?” Edo inquired making Yugo almost drop his jaw.

“You would really…” Yugo started.

“No! Why you would choose a motorbike over a car?” Edo clarified in an irritated tone.

“Oh. See it’s faster than riding a car. I could carry it with me if it ever gives me problems.” Yugo said.

“What about when it rains?” Edo asked. Yugo lowered his torso to the table as he pouted at him. He then jumped when he noticed two plates being set for them with what Edo ordered. Yugo was astounded at seeing the two dark brown cake’s with white ice cream on top of them. There was also some chocolate syrup spread around in swirly lines on the ice cream. The waitress placed the silver spoons on the plates, for them to use.

“Anything else I can get for you?” She asked.

“No, thank you.” Edo told her as the waitress went to attend other customers. Yugo was still looking at the cake in awe that it was starting to confuse his commander.

“The foodporn an A+ to you?” Edo asked sarcastically. Yugo snapped out of it. He then shook his head.

“No, it’s just... This is my first time having one of these.” Yugo confessed as he moved his right hand to shake the right side of his hair bashfully. Edo was not surprised by his admission.

“How do you even eat these?” Yugo asked as he took the spoon in his right hand. Edo gripped the spoon in his right hand and poked the cake while his left arm was placed in the table with the back of his left hand underneath his chin in a relaxed manner.

“The same as any other cake.” Edo told him as he scooped up some ice cream to go with the cake. Yugo watched as he ate it before he started to dig in.

“Mmmmmmmm, Deliceee!!!” Yugo said as he took his first bite. Edo grinned.

“Better than a funnel cake?” Edo asked in a suave manner. Yugo nodded and Edo lowered his eyelids in annoyance as he saw Yugo spill some ice cream under his mouth.

“Wipe your face.” Edo commanded him. Yugo looked at him surprised but grinned. Once Yugo focused on his napkin Edo smiled at seeing his companion’s delight. Yugo might bring him trouble sometimes but the loyalty he held with him the past two years was not something Edo could overlook. Now that war had been declared he worried he might not be able to see him return.

‘He will come back.’ Edo declared in his mind.

“Live.” Edo said out loud. Yugo became confused by his word as he turned to him.

“Come back from the war and live!" Edo commanded him before he raised himself from the table crossing his arms. "Do that and I will buy you the motorcycle.” Edo said. Yugo looked at him eagerly.

“For real?!” Yugo asked in a lively manner. Edo nodded and Yugo then raised his fist accepting the challenge.

“I will hold you up to it.” Yugo told him as he tilted his index finger at him.

“And I will fulfill it.” Edo said as he crossed his arms across his chest.

‘The same as you will fulfill your orders tomorrow.’ Edo thought as he looked at his half-eaten lava cake while Yugo’s plate only held the crumbs of cake, melted ice cream, and chocolate syrup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obdurate (Word Think): Stubbornly refusing to change one’s opinion or course of action.  
> Baleful (Merriam Webster) : 1) Deadly or pernicious in influence. 2) Foreboding or threateningly evil.  
> Brahmin (Word Smith): A member of the upper class, having wealth, social status, and political power.  
> Yeasayer (Dictionary): 1) A person with an optimistic and confident outlook. 2) A person who habitually agrees or is submissive to others.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words of the Day... Two times in a row for these two.

If there was one thing that Edo had to list as a pro from his position it would have to be the raiment that was required for work. Unlike the soldiers that wore a standard uniform he was given different garments as a uniform. It did help him relax but once he looked at himself in the mirror with his uniform making it’s rare appearance was he reminded of why he was wearing them today.

‘They should have heard the president’s pronunciamento yesterday.’ Edo thought. He was able to catch a glimpse of the declaration of war from the President himself on TV so the soldiers should have no excuse for not hearing it. Edo walked outside of his house making sure to lock the house behind him. He had taken Yugo to his home late at night at around 10:30-11pm.

_“Tonight was great!” Yugo declared once he reached the door. He placed the key in order to unlock the door before turning to face Edo on his left._

_“Thank you Chief.” Yugo had told him. Edo felt as if a soft mist had touched his heart at those words. He moved his right hand to point his index finger at Yugo, catching Yugo’s attention._

_“Don’t be late tomorrow.” Edo ordered in a rough manner. Yugo’s mouth formed a thin line as he recalled the situation they were in. He raised his right hand, gripping the keychain with his thumb and placed it in front of his forehead in an admiral fashion._

_“Sir yes sir.” Yugo responded. Edo was not amused by his action as Yugo entered his apartment leaving him behind. From the two years they had been together he had learned that whenever Yugo used his title it would mean something was bothering him._

‘There is going to be a commotion.’ Edo anticipated. He was already used to his job and knew how there would be a katzenjammer once he reached the office. He had gone to bed late last night and had a lack of rest. Under different circumstances he would just call in a day but this was the first day of War and he was needed for today.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------

‘Do we have to?’ The question that had haunted Yugo’s mind last night. Yugo knew in his entire being that the answer was ‘Yes’ because that was one of the subtle agreements once you joined the military. After Edo had dropped him off Yugo had started to pack for his deployment. He was still in shock from the news earlier yesterday and had delayed doing it until Edo reminded him of their situation last night.

‘I got no one to call.’ Yugo thought. It gave him less tasks to do this morning but it brought a sense of isolation to him. His parents were dead, Rin was… Yugo shook his head as he started feeling upset.

“No kids at least.” Yugo said out loud to himself. The only blessing he could think of at the moment as he would recall how he had seen Kaito struggling with telling the news to his family. Yugo grabbed his stuffed duffel bag. It was heavy but he could manage it. Yugo grabbed his keys before exiting the area. He left the area a little messy but that did not have the priority to him now.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edo was already inside of the building once Yugo had arrived to his station. He had been assigning the early troops their positions in the war when Yugo had finally joined them.

“You came here early.” Edo remarked.

“Today’s important ain’t it?” Yugo replied in a serious tone as he set down his duffel bag to the left side. He became surprised as Edo walked to him and placed his hand on his right shoulder while he stood beside him staring ahead.

“Your absence will be felt.” Edo said in a sarcastic tone. Yugo did not know whether to take his words as an accolade or mockery of him. Edo’s hand slid away from him and as Yugo took a glance behind him to see Edo walking away he knew the answer. Yugo looked ahead of him, the soldiers already getting in their positions for what was to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raiment (Merriam Webster): Clothing, garment.  
> Katzenjammer (Dictionary): 1) Uneasiness; anguish; distress. 2) The discomfort and illness experienced as the aftereffects of excessive drinking; hangover. 3)Uproar; clamor.  
> Accolade (Word Think): 1)An expression of praise or admiration. 2) An award or privilege granted; an acknowledgement of merit.  
> Pronunciamento (Word Smith): An official or authoritarian announcement.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this turned out differently, (like the majority of song fics): Originally I got the image of Yugo being in the military and yelling at his comrades in a meeting before Edo shows up to restore some order. 
> 
> The age range could also range from 20 to above (but I try to avert the drinking of alcohol {In 'First Drink' Yuri and Dennis are in their early twenties}. Think instead that Yugo got a drunk and is drinking some Ginger Ale as a remedy.
> 
> BROTP you two are such dorks.


End file.
